


Turbolift to Heaven

by allthetrek



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthetrek/pseuds/allthetrek
Summary: You share the turbolift with Captain Pike; he pauses it for a moment alone together.





	Turbolift to Heaven

You yawn as you exit your quarters, the doors hissing shut behind you, auto-locking as the computer has your routine memorized. Your comings and goings are so routine that an AI has you pegged. Yup.

You walk lethargically down the corridors, noticeably devoid of life this early in the morning. You can’t quite get used to the early day shift, and it doesn’t help that Christopher was in your quarters until late last night. You have bags under your eyes this morning, but it was totally worth it. You’d almost slept through your alarm, but the damn computer wouldn’t let you off that easily…

As you approach the turbolift nearest your quarters, a familiar voice pulls you out of your sleepy thoughts. “Good morning, Lieutenant,” the Captain’s deep voice catches your attention, and you look over to see him trekking down the corridor toward you. He, too, is working the early day shift, perhaps by design, as your schedules seem to mesh lately. You certainly aren’t complaining. Well, at least not about that part. These deathly early mornings, you could perhaps do without…

“Morning, Chr… Captain,” you mumble back, your voice giving away your exhaustion. Though your relationship has been made official with Starfleet, the two of you make sure to address each other formally when on duty. Although, you aren’t technically on duty for another twenty minutes…

The Captain smiles at you and gestures gallantly for you to enter the lift ahead of him. You oblige, feeling his eyes graze your backside as you walk ahead of him, then turn in the lift to face the doors. He joins you, and the doors close, sealing the two of you into a private moment together, the only one you will get today, most likely.

You have a packed shift ahead, as does the Captain, as the ship has almost reached the biomedical research outpost you’ve been assigned to investigate. “Where to?” the Captain asks, though he already knows you’re heading to the mess hall to have your usual supplement shake breakfast before the start of your shift. He also knows you enjoy pancakes on your designated days off. He knows your routine, having memorized it ages ago, as he likes to pop up in places he knows you’ll be. You know, for some private moments together. Like this one.

“Mess hall,” you mumble with a tired smile. Really, do you not know any other words? No, not this early…

“Deck two, then bridge,” Christopher orders the lift, his commanding tone one that sparks memories in you of last night. Mmmm. You nod in thanks to him, and he beams back at you. He’s either already had two cups of coffee, or he’s a morning person. Either way, he’s way too chipper for this hour.

The turbolift begins its ascent, and you feel the sensation as it travels, passing through miniscule variations in the artificial gravity on certain decks. They never could seem to work out all the kinks. You’ll occasionally pass through a grav variance, but it’s only barely noticeable, and it doesn’t bother you. Other people claim it affects them, particularly Vulcans and their hypersensitive physiques.

“Computer, halt turbolift,” Christopher orders suddenly, and the lift ceases its motion. You look at him with confusion, but before you can inquire, his lips are pressing into yours, his hands coming to your cheeks to delicately cup your face as he kisses you. You realize what’s happening and gladly return his gesture, leaning into his kiss, your mouth instinctively opening to him as his tongue traces your lower lip.

You kiss passionately, fire reigniting, chemistry overcoming, until you finally pull apart, but he’s not had his fill yet. He smiles down at you, his expression playful, and his hands land on your hips, pushing you strategically back in the lift until you feel the wall behind you. You lean against it, and Christopher stares appreciatively at you. “You look beautiful,” he states, and he means it; he doesn’t even notice the bags under your eyes. All he sees is the woman of his dreams, the one he can never wait to wake up to. Who needs coffee when he knows he’ll be seeing you soon.

You smile shyly, looking away, but appreciative of his sweet attention. Your head turned slightly, he sees his opportunity, and you feel his lips come to your neck. He begins to leave slow, sweet kisses along the side of your neck, coming up to that amazing spot near your earlobe. You feel his hot breath on your skin, and you shiver in response, smiling and letting out the faintest moan. Christopher is pleased, and nuzzles into your neck.

Moments pass, and you enjoy the feeling of his hands on you, his thumbs tracing lightly over the fabric of your uniform. You listen to his steady breathing as he holds you, and inhale his intoxicating, freshly-showered scent, closing your eyes and enjoying this heavenly moment. In a non-linear existence, this could last forever…

Sadly, your time is indeed linear, each moment the present, then the past, and Christopher eventually pulls away. He looks you over one more time, as though you are the fuel he needs to get through the day. Your eyes sparkle back at him, and his index finger comes to your chin, tilting your head up just slightly as he leans in to give you one last sweet kiss. It’s slow, tender, and meaningful; you’ll be thinking about it all day.

The two of you reluctantly make your way back to the center of the lift, and Christopher glances over at you once more, winking and flashing you that devilish, dimpled grin. “Computer, resume turbolift,” he commands, and you feel it rising again. It’s the perfect start to the day, and perhaps your future will hold many more perfect moments like this one.


End file.
